leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Letters on the Loose
'''Letters on the Loose '''is a Leapster L-Max game based on The Letter Factory made in 2005. In the game, Professor Quigley has a big order from Mr. Websley, and Quigley encourages the player to collect the twenty-six letters of the alphabet for the talking ABC's book. Each letter room consists of a mini-game and you then trace the upper and lowercase letter to go into the book. While the game is set at the Letter Factory, the building is shaped differently and Leap, Lily, Tad, Mr. Frog and Mrs. Frog are absent in the entire game. Songs *Letters on the Loose Theme Song *Letter Song *Every Letter Makes a Sound Characters * Announcer * Mr. Websley * Professor Quigley * Letter A * Letter B * Letter C * Letter D * Letter E * Letter F * Letter G * Letter H * Letter I * Letter J * Letter K * Letter L * Letter M * Letter N * Letter O * Letter P * Letter Q * Letter R * Letter S * Letter T * Letter U * Letter V * Letter W * Letter X * Letter Y * Letter Z Chapters Introduction (Letters on the Lose Theme Song) Letter A: Press all the buttons and levers with an A on it. Letter B: Tap all the buttons with a B on it to help the B successfully perform. Letter C: Shovel the snow that makes the C sound to find the letter C. Letter D: Move the conveyer belt to find the D's drum. Letter E: Press the E on the meter so the letter E can hear. Letter F: Help the F flap to its nest while collecting balls with the letter F on them. Letter G: Tickle a gorilla to save the letter G from its trap. Letter H: Use the magnifying glass to find the letter H's hidden in the factory pipes. Letter I: Help the letter I drop ice cream on the cones that pass by. Letter J: Tap the letter J's in the order that they jump. Letter K: Tap the K on the meter to help the K practice his karate moves. Letter L: Help the L lick its lollipop. Letter M: Find foods on the conveyer belt that starts with M. Letter N: Use the magnifying glass to find the N's hidden in the factory pipes. Letter O: Help the big O rescue its little O's trapped in an octopus' bubble bath. Letter P: Catch the popcorn that show the letter P in the bag. Letter Q: Tap the Q's for them to change direction. Navigate all 8 Q's to the trampoline to win. Letter R: Pump up the R's tire with an air pump for it to race! Letter S: Help the S find the way out of the maze. Letter T: Tap all the buttons with a T on it to help it tap dance. Letter U: Help the U use the umbrella. Letter V: Help the big V find the little V's that are sucked in by a vacuum. Letter W: Tap all the buttons with a W on it to help it rap. Letter X: Use the X-ray to find the letter X hidden in the factory. Letter Y: Tap all the buttons with a Y on it to help it cheer. Letter Z: Unzip the zippers to find the snoring letter Z. Every Letter Makes a Sound End Credits Category:Leapster Games Category:2005